Magnet
by Whisperinmyear23
Summary: Mi-Young's brother's sudden disappearance led her to a world that she knew yet was so unfamiliar with. As soon as she came to love that world, she was once again forced into a new one. That's where North met South. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Possibly OCxCanon


_Mi-Young's brother's sudden disappearance led her to a world that she knew yet was so unfamiliar with. As soon as she came to love that world, she was once again forced into a new one. That's where North met South. Heaven met Hell. And she tore herself apart deciding if she should enjoy the sudden changes or not._

**A/N: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- Oh god, you guys, I'm writing another Zelda story. Last one = Mary Sue, the story of how she saved the day with her looks. Ugh, no, not this time. I'm older, smarter, and ready to put this thing out on the market!**

**This chapter will be a little slow and will introduce the main character and their goals. It's up to you to decide who the main character is for this chapter.**

**Every time I post a new chapter, I will post he music I listened to while writing it, so hopefully you will gain some inspiration, too ;)**

_**The Music:**_

_**Isle of Songs - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword OST - Hajime Wakai, Shiho Fujii, Mahito Yokota, Takeshi Hama  
>Lily Meets Snow Flower - Snow Flower and the Secret Fan OST - Rachel Portman<strong>_

_**(Try to) Follow Me - Digital Single - 2NE1**_

_**Robot - Digital Single - 3OH!3**_

~~.~~

Seok Atkinson was born on the cold, frigid day of February 6th, 1990. He was a beautiful, smiling baby boy with his father's dark brown hair and amazingly blue eyes. He was named Seok by his father, meaning 'stone', since he wanted his boy to be as tough as stone. That was how it worked in his household.

He was a stone alright; he hardly ever talked when he was growing up.

He was a very silent boy, hardly ever spoke a peep and the dialogue that did come out of his mouth was always some sort of garbled mess, like he couldn't form any sort of sentence. His family, specifically his mother and father, worried about his acceptance in school. Sure, the boy was smart and very outgoing, but he was prone to being clumsy, lacked empathy, and showed unusual attachments to objects.

The object he was attached to the most was his SNES machine and the games on it. He loved playing it upstairs in his room, going on various adventures, where he went to other worlds and met new and interesting people.

His favorite game, of course, was the Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. He loved being the hero dressed in green, going off to save the princess and destroying the evil wizard. He wielded the Master Sword with a heroic look in his eyes when the buttons on his controller needed mashing.

It was his escape from the real world his big business father wanted to thrust upon him. He was not enjoyable in the least when urged to go outside. He'd scream and cry and have fits, begging to stay inside, to defeat Ganon before it was too late. His parents, wanting to spoil their child, obliged to his wishes and let him become obsessed with the virtual reality that was gaming.

Seok's parent's decided to pass it off as him being a growing young boy who was learning as he went. They pushed aside the problem like it was nonexistent.

Then came Seok's first day of school. The bus took him and carried him away to the large public school that was around the corner. He arrived at school and sat down at one of the colorful, child sized tables with his back pack and sat there. Several other boys and girls sat around him, introducing each other.

A chubby, red-haired boy to the right of Seok tapped him on the shoulder, making Seok jump in surprise. Seok just stared back with his blue eyes and said nothing.

"Hey, my name's Jack, what's yours?" He beamed at Seok, who was still staring back at him.

Seok looked down at the desk with his hands on his lap, "I.. I am… Se-ook…"

"Syoak? That's a dumb name." Was Jack's response. Seok flushed with embarrassment at not being able to say his name properly.

He then looked up to notice a petite, blonde girl sit next to him, literally bouncing as she sat down. He could almost feel the energy radiating off of her.

"Hi, my name's Robin! What's your name?" She sounded like she was treating him like a friend already. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He had never really seen a girl before, let alone interact with them…

"Blegh, it's just some stupid name _I've_ never heard of, before." Jack interjected and leaned over to get a good look at the girl.

"I bet it's a perfect name, you meanie!" Robin's eyebrow's knitted together at Jack's lewd comment. Seok was happy someone stood up for him, especially a girl he had just met!

"My n-name… is S-Seok." Finally, he had formed a satisfactory sentence! He was actually really proud of himself.

"Seok? Hey, isn't that a Korean name?" Robin asked with inquisition. Seok only nodded his head and smiled at her.

Jack, on the other hand, decided to push Seok out of his chair, almost with some sort of kindergarten level brute strength. He plopped into the previously occupied chair and started to talk to Robin, "Don't worry about Syoooak over here. He's just a baby, not worth your time. So, the name's Jack, what's yours?"

Seok took in Robin's sad expression, as she looked down at him with… pity? Wait, was he just going to be brushed aside?

"I… I'm Robin."

Seok just let his silent tears fall as he struggled to get up, clumsily working himself over to Jack's old seat. Several other boy's joined Robin's side and gushed over her like Jack was currently doing.

Seok learned a very important lesson at that moment:

_Survival of the fittest._

~~.~~

School life was hell for Seok. He was constantly tortured by his classmates about how small and scrawny he was, how he didn't play sports (and he wasn't very good at them, either), how he had _no friends_.

He knew he secretly had a friend who looked upon him frequently with dismay, every day of the week; Robin. Her sad smile every time Jack and his friends would bully him, or back him into a corner and kick him. It drove him crazy how he could not only talk to her, but Jack _demanded_ that he and Robin stop talking to each other.

Seok was sent home every day with a tired body and a worn-out mind. His mother always asked why this was, but Seok could not form an explanation. He wish he could write it down, but he was too young and his "a's" were too deformed when he wrote.

His father was away constantly, always at a business meeting or away for an international conference. He didn't really grow up with a father and he was rather happy that way. Seok's father always pushed him to do things he didn't want to do. So, he stuck to his mother and his games.

For his 6th birthday, he had received a Game Boy system. The grey, brick-like design amazed him as well as the portability. Seok's mother, despite his father's protests, bought him a new Zelda game; Link's Awakening. Seok's mother had hoped that this would bring Seok out of the house more often.

She was not wrong in the least bit. He went with her to the super market, the mall, and the beauty salon. But, he never forgot his Game Boy and his Legend of Zelda cartridge. His mother had even sewn him together a black sort of holster for him to carry his Game Boy in.

The "Link" within him didn't end there. He always brought coloring supplies to school and tons of printer paper from his father's fax machine to draw out his favorite hero and the supporting characters. His blonde hair eventually transitioned into the brown of Seok's hair and he started to see himself as the Hero of Time.

He let his imagination run wild and it astounded his teachers how he was able to come up with these drawings. Unfortunately, they were a huge distraction in class and deterred Seok from his work. In the frequent parent-teacher conferences that were held at his school, his teacher's would ignore the bullying he received from his fellow classmates and only showed his lack of effort in class do to the "interfering illustrations". Seok could care less as he sat in the back of the room, curled up against a wall with his Game Boy held to close to his face.

By the time Seok was in 2nd grade, the children that loved to make him cry had picked up on his obsession for what they called a useless fantasy.

Jack would frequently approach Seok when he was drawing or writing, place his hand flat on the paper Seok was using, halting his creative streak.

"Oh look, what's this," Jack grabbed the boy's drawing and examined it with false interest ", if it isn't 'Link'! Or should I say… 'Stink'!"

Seok attempted to grab the paper out of Jack's hands, but Jack was far taller than him as he held the paper above his head tauntingly.

"G-give it back, Jack! I worked r-really hard to make that!" Seok was still jumping for the drawing and his frantic behavior only made his stuttering worse.

"Wh-what are you gonna do about it S-Syoak?" Jack did a poor imitation of Seok's stuttering, grinning smugly at the poor boy.

Although Jack was tall, he was still as chubby as he was in kindergarten. Seok was a lean boy who frequently went out into his backyard with a large stick, whacking at trees and bushes, as if trying to be his hero. Seok could easily take Jack down without a problem. But Seok was a good boy and would think nothing of it.

Taking Seok's silence as the go-ahead for more torture, Jack started to walk quickly away, Seok stumbling to keep up, "That's right, nothing'! You know why?"

He paused for dramatic effect as Seok fumbled over to him, desperate to get his drawing back. He held the paper up high in the air for all to see at both ends of the paper.

"Because your 'hero',"

He started to rip the paper in half. Seok could feel his heart start to do the same.

"is _never_,"

"PLEASE DON'T!" Seok watched in horror as his masterpiece was being disposed of.

"going to save you!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

Jack had finished with destroying Seok's drawing and nonchalantly let the pieces float the floor of the classroom, Seok traveling to his knees with them.

And just for kicks, Seok had 'earned' himself a slap to the back of the head.

~~.~~

For Christmas 1996, Seok had opened up a brand new, out of the box Nintendo 64 and handful of other games. He was overjoyed with his presents but was disappointed to find that he hadn't received the game he wanted the most; the new Zelda game. He couldn't remember its name, he just knew it was the one with new 3D graphics. He had heard it from some of the ESL students at his school and how they had gotten it before Christmas.

But Seok was patient. He wanted so badly to play it, but his hopes were shot down. Oh well, he was happy with his gifts, for now.

It wasn't until later on in the night, when he had filled up on his mother's cooking and sat down for story time with his father, who was smoking his pipe, did he return to his room, since the gaming systems were moved downstairs to the living room.

He flopped on his bed in his pajamas, a green night shirt and pants covered in Triforces courtesy of his mother, still full of energy from all the exciting games he had played and his mind racing a mile a minute. He stretched himself out, letting his arms reach up to his pillow, where he felt something odd.

He sat up and switched the lamp on his nightstand on, gawking at the strangely shaped object. It was covered in white wrapping paper, with poorly drawn Triforces on it and a golden bow pasted onto it. He immediately grabbed it and looked to see who it was from.

The label on it read in Korean;

_To: My Strong Boy From: Your Father_

_Your princess awaits you._

Seok could hardly contain his excitement as he rabidly grabbed the paper and proceeded to rip it off. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He could hardly believe it, so he had to read it out loud himself;

"The… The Legend of Zelda… O-Ocarina of Time."

~~.~~

Seok continued to grow, physically and mentally, now showing interest in other things such as calligraphy and artistry. His calligraphy was practiced in ESL, where Korean symbols were translated into English words. He had stopped drawing as much and at least _tried_ to focus in class.

When he wasn't focusing, he was writing in Hylian. It was his own language he wouldn't dare show to anyone. He did everything in secret now. He couldn't bare to lose any more of his creations due to Jack's hands. He wrote it on his class work, his home work, his quizzes, and his tests. He wrote it basically everywhere.

Again, the teachers at the annual conferences showed his parent's the silvery writing, done by Seok's new gel pens, concerned that he might be in a cult or some other crazy conspiracy.

His mother and father took it as a sign of learning another language, something he could communicate by, something he could keep to himself. He practiced every day up in his room, on the kitchen counter, or at his father's desk. He made a list of vocabulary words and phrases. He wrote in private notes that only he could understand. And he was happy, once more.

He stopped saying "Oh my god!" and "by god!" and instead started using "My gods!" and "By the goddesses!". He had become completely submerged into his own little world once again.

_Seok's parent's decided to pass it off as him being a growing young boy who was learning as he went. They pushed aside the problem like it was nonexistent._

Syeok had continued to buy as many Zelda games as he could, earning allowance from his mother and father through the years. He bought his own game systems and own games. He could finally care less about the punishment that was dealt to him at school by his fellow classmates.

His parents loved him and that's all that mattered.

That all changed several months after the release of the 10th installment of the Zelda series, Wind Waker. When his parents announced they were going to have another child.

Things changed when Mi-Young was born on the fresh, spring day of April 21st, 2004.

~~.~~

Mi-Young, to her brother, was perfect.

She was born perfect and she would die perfect, most likely. Seok thought that his sister was one of the goddesses reborn, she was that much of a beauty to be beheld. She was named Mi-Young for its meaning, which was 'eternally beautiful'.

When she was born, she had her mother's shiny, onyx hair, chocolate, almost shaped eyes, and pale complexion. Although she had come into this world screaming, it didn't matter to him. He loved her all the same.

And of course, so did her parents. And her relatives. And her friends.

And basically everyone else that came into her view.

When she was just a toddler, she didn't waddle around and fall down like the clutz Seok was. No, she kept her head held high and walked gracefully in her own sort of movement.

Her parents, seeing her potential, enrolled her into as many sports and activities as they could. She was scheduled for Gymnastic classes every Monday and Friday, and could do a backhand spring by the time she was 4. She took Ballet lessons on Tuesday and Thursday, earning her first pair of toe shoes when she was 5. She had different instrument classes every Wednesday, from piano to violin.

And her voice… oh her voice, was just like heaven to Seok's ears. He imagines that was what one of the goddesses of Hyrule would sound like. Her weekends were her free time. Her free time was spent with either her mother, learning how to cook, clean, and write in Korean properly or with her friends, whom she had made at her Ballet and Gymnastics lessons.

Seok barely ever saw her, or even heard her. He just lived off what he could of her presence.

Mi-Young showed no interest in her brother at all. In fact, she despised him, she was ashamed at having such a failure of a brother. She avoided him as much as possible, diverging her friends' attention away from him whenever they came over. He even had the gal to approach her with his notes written in 'Hylian'. Whatever that was, she didn't know and she didn't care to find out.

Her best friend was actually Jack's little sister, Calista, who was just as rude and brash as her brother. Seok would often find them whispering to each other, giggling and looking at him all the while. It made him paranoid to think that his sister befriended his worst enemy's sister and that they were most likely talking about him.

He knew it to be true when Mi-Young actually approached him. In spite of him always having an overjoyed reaction whenever her voice called his name, Mi-Young always had a something malicious to say to him.

"How is your writing going, dear brother? Are you talking about your hero again and how he will save you?"

Or even

"Hey, Link! Don't you have a princess to go save?… oh wait, you don't, no one wants you!"

It stung at his heart whenever she spat the venomous insults at him, he just wanted this heavenly being that was his sister to love him. That's all he ever wanted.

But instead, he was given a devilish sort of child who loathed his very existence. He was too sweet of a boy to ever hate his sister, no matter how badly she treated him.

His parents soon stopped showering Seok with attention and almost seemed to drape the wonderful designer fabric onto Mi-Young like they agreed with his thoughts on her goddess-like stature. She was given the best clothing, the best food, the best accessories, the best of everything. Her room was almost studded in diamonds, her birth stone, and roses.

To her brother, she was everything. To his sister, he was nothing.

Seok's Legend of Zelda continued without hesitation. He studied new forms of Hylian, like his new favorites, Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. He did it in school, he did it at home. He even left little notes to his sister on his new desk in his room. She never saw them, she probably didn't want to and she'd probably never understand either.

_I wish you loved me as much as I loved you._

_I wish I was more like you._

_I wish…_

He heard a banging at his door, causing him to pause in his writings.

"Seok, you _torai sekki*, _did you take one of my Barbie dolls again?"

Ah, it was his lovely sister. He smiled, despite the hurtful words, and got up. He unlocked and opened his door to see his short, 6-year-old sister with a fuming look on her pale face.

He said nothing to her, only smiled down at her with a childish grin. She huffed and pushed past Seok. She hated when he did this.

He would constantly steal her toys, like the little thief he was, and keep them in his night stand drawer. He must have loved ticking her off, she could just see his twisted little mind at work as she saw him in the doorway. She hastily tromped over to his little hiding spot, hardly taking note of that stupid game memorabilia around her. She almost yanked the drawer out of place and gripped the doll in her hands.

"H-hey, I made something for you-"

"Truly, _Link_, I don't care. This stealing of yours has to stop." She immediately brushed him aside and stepped out of his room.

Seok just wanted her to appreciate him.

~~.~~

Mi-Young was now seven years old. It was around the end of January and she had just come in from the cold with her new designer jacket in tow. It was snowing furiously outside and she needed to be dressed appropriately for the frigid weather.

She took her jacket and leather gloves to the closet and headed up to her room, where she found solace from her brother's constant nagging of her to come look at his pointless gibberish writing. She found that solace on her bed, writing in her diary in her actual languages, English and Korean.

She and her friends at school called him a 'SPED', since that's where he was and where he belonged. Right in special ed and the retard said nothing about it. She was sick of her obsessed brother asking her if she wanted to play. He was 21 for god sake's! He needed to go out and find a good wife or something!

She heard a faint buzzing in her ear left and she slapped the side of her pillow, hoping to catch some sort of bug. She got up to see what she had caught. There was nothing there. She found it odd, but thought nothing of it.

Then, the buzzing in her left ear quickly converted to both ears. It was mind numbingly painful and it made her head hurt. She clutched the sides of her head when the buzzing turned into ringing and curled up into a ball. She didn't want to scream, she was stronger than that. All she did was grit her teeth and bit her bottom Link

Then there as a scream. It sounded like it was right next to her.

"Agh!" She tried to keep her volume level to a minimum as the scream was drawn out. She squinted her eyes closed and rocked back and forth. She wasn't going crazy was she? She was only 7!

But the scream… it sounded like her brother! Her eyes flashed open and she was in her brother's room. The world around her seemed hazy and it was in a sepia tone while she was in full color. She was on her brother's bed as she sat up slowly and looked over to where her Seok usually sat to play his games, right in front of his TV and directly in front of his bed.

He was sitting there, with a wide-eyed look. Otherwise, his face was expressionless. She was instantly sent into a fury, watching him sit cross-legged on the floor like he had nothing to do with this.

"Seok, you idiot! Why did you scream in my ears? I did nothing to earn that, you retard!" She screeched at him. He didn't move, only looked at his TV screen. What was so interesting about it that he didn't care for her painful words?

She looked at the screen and saw that he was on his Wii, playing that new Zelda game. What was it again? Skyward Sword? She could only remember it so well because Seok gushed over it so much.

It was that Wii Channel page thing that he showed her with the 'Insignia of the Goddess' on it. She only played that thing for the Wii Fit and always had to trudge into his room when she did. Why couldn't they keep the game systems downstairs?

The music for the Wii Channel started up. First, the drawn out bell sound. Then the harp, which she actually thought was kind of nice. Then the synthetic chorus, with the insignia starting to glow.

The glow started to actually fill up the room and she started to panic a little. Her brother raised the WiiMote straight up into the air as the glow intensified, as did the ringing in her ears.

Mi-Young's vision blurred and swam, the light dancing around her. She could see Seok stand up with his hand still pointed at the ceiling. His tall, lean figure began to change, he looked different.

He was no longer wearing his green pajamas but garbed in some sort of green clothing she had never seen before. He looked like some sort of strange adventurer. His WiiMote changed, too. It formed a long, brilliant sword that glowed with its own ethereal light. She didn't know what to make of this, but the ringing was almost deafening her to the point where she was rolling on the bed crying from the pain.

She took one last look at he brother and could see now that he was turned around, with a beaming smile.

"Raise your sword."

He rose it even higher, a light emanating from the tip of the sword. She shut her eyes, hoping it would all go away.

"RAISE IT _SKYWARD_!"

….

Mi-Young was now back on her bed, eyes watering slightly and the ringing in her head gone. She took in a deep breath, feeling her surroundings, her purple bed spread, her lavender pillows. She didn't know what that was, she was still trying to tell the difference between reality and fantasy.

During her feeling around, she noticed one thing was gone; one of her beloved stuffed animals that held a place of honor on her bed.

"…Syeooooooook!" She yelled angrily and launched herself out of bed, heading towards he brother's room. She stomped angrily down the hallway and her fist banged on his wooden door.

"Syeok, give me back my bird plushie, right now!"

There was no response from the other side. Was he that sucked into the game? No, he was just being stubborn and not letting her in, for once.

"Syeok, I mean it, this is no joke to me! Do you hear me laughing?"

No response. A sense of worry began to ignite in her chest. She knew he was silent, but he always opened the door to her ranting and ravings.

"S-Syeok, you _jiralhanae_**, you better not be playing games with me! It's not funny!"

She was met with silence. Her worry overcame her anger and she tried his doorknob. It was unlocked. She was frightened now, he always kept it clothes for privacy. She let the door rush open in her frantic state and saw no one there. Seok was no where in sight.

"Oh my god… oh my god…" she repeated over and over again, taking in raspy breaths. The T.V. was on, open to the Wii Channel for Skyward Sword and on the ground were his golden WiiMote - that was not a sword, thank heaven - and in between was… her bird toy. With a not attached to it by one of her sewing pins.

She literally had flung herself over to the ground where it lay, looking over the note. It was written carefully, with precise strokes and wonderful calligraphy in general. It was in that stupid Hylian language again! She was desperate to find out what happened to her brother, since her parents were both out and her brother _never_ leaves the house.

But wait… what was that underneath the strange glyphs? She struggled to read it one last time. It was in Korean, with the excellent penmanship that was her brother's.

_Will you go on an adventure with me?_

The bell sound on the Wii Channel sounded and tears started to stream down her face. She sobbed and grasped the note in her hands. How would she tell mom and dad? How would they take this dreadful news?

The harp started to sound.

Mi-Young picked up the WiiMote, a determined look on her face. She was shaking like a leaf as she gave the controller a squeeze. This was what was left of her brother.

The synthetic chorus chimed in. The insignia started to glow.

"Of course I will, Seok. Of course I will."

The Wii Channel faded to the image of the sky, with the game's emblem in the center.

She pressed the 'A' button. She would do it for not only her sanity, but for her brother as well. She was ready.

~~.~~

**A/N: Oh my goooooooooooood I am so finally glad I got this out! So many creative juices flowing through my mind at the moment, I should write a second chapter real soon! **

**I really am unsure of whether or not I should include an actual pairing in here, but it'd be closer to GhirahimxOC. I'll try to make it as in character as possible, this'll be a real adventure, you guys!**

**Korean vocab:**

_***torai sekki = insane, stupid person**_

_****jiralhanae = retarded lunatic**_

**Read and Review, you lovely people! Hope for me to write more, I am really proud of this!**


End file.
